No es acoso si los dos están de acuerdo
by Una Usuaria
Summary: 20 drabbles de diferentes temas dedicados a Gintoki x Saachan. Comedia, romance y en un drables hay GinHiji.


**A petición del publico he vuelto, me hice un espacio para hacer estos 20 drabbles de Gintoki x Saachan porque el mundo necesita más de esta pareja. Gracias al fandom por darme tan hermosa bienvenida y apoyo, este es mi agradecimiento.**

 **Advertencias:** _ninguna bueno es Gin y Saachan y una mención de yaoi._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecer a su respectivo autor, Sorachi_

 **-o-**

 **No es acoso si los dos están de acuerdo**

 **Escándalo**

¿Qué iban a pensar los vecinos? ¿Qué dirían los diarios? Si se enteraban que sí, que siempre sí quería estar con la loca-acosadora que no veía más allá de sus narices. ¿En qué posición quedaría? ¿Y las fans? Gintoki no estaba para escándalos pero tampoco para dar explicaciones, así que por eso decidió tomar la vía del secreto, la del misterio y porque una aventura es más bonita cuando es a escondidas. Por otra parte, los fans no estaban listos para aquella declaración. Había que darle suspenso, drama y más comedia a la trama. Le gustaba mantener al público en interrogante y se entretenía con sus especulaciones.

 **Leyenda**

Hubiera querido conocerlo en ese tiempo, cuando lo llamaban Shiroyasha. Bañado de sangre, con expresión de asesino en serie. Pintando todo a su paso de carmesí, fresas o vino. Que bella leyenda, pensó Saachan al escuchar las hazañas que, alguna vez su amado realizó por el bien del país y quizá del mundo, no del mundo no, era un héroe local. Aun así, Saachan imaginó esa misma sangre en su cuerpo, como hubiera sido hacer el amor con Shiroyasha modo bestia y con el aroma a muerte.

― ¿Por qué demonios te pones colorada? ¡Estás pensando en alguna perversión!― exclamó Gintoki mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza― ¡Qué enferma estás!

 **Cocoa**

A veces se le acababan las ideas a Ayame. Buscar nuevas formas de acercarse a su amado requería tiempo y estrategia. Las anteriores habían fallado o simplemente era descubierta en el momento y esta vez, no quería seguirlo, era atraparlo. Así que se le ocurrió meterse en su habitación, bañarse con chocolate y dejar una pequeña cereza en su boca, estaba segura que no fallaría. La cocoa volvía loco a ese hombre, era el motor de su vida: dulce, azúcar, placer de la diabetes. Al verlo entrar a su habitación, se acomodó en pose sexy, por su cuerpo escurría el aroma del chocolate. Sin embargo, Gintoki estaba demasiado ebrio como para notarlo.

 **Despreciable**

― ¿Qué no piensas dejarme a solas en ningún momento?― preguntó Gintoki desde el escusado.

Ayame lo escuchó desde la parte superior de la puerta y sonrió.

― Debo conocer todo de ti, de esa forma podremos estar más conectados, amor mío.

― ¿Verme cagar es una forma de conexión? ¡Que despreciable eres! Por no decirte asquerosa, sucia, cochina… enferma, degenerada, escatológica y más.

―Sí, sí… más ― decía Ayame ya en el suelo retorciéndose de placer mientras gemía―dime más… háblame sucio, eso me excita.

― Pero… ¿qué demonios? ¡Por lo menos aprende a diferenciar palabras sucias a insultos!

 **Chef**

Tal vez no era el mejor cocinero del mundo, es más lo poco que preparaba sabía tan simple que necesitaba azúcar para encontrar el sabor. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle a Ayame a cocinar, porque ya se estaba cansando del nato asqueroso.

― Sí quieres llegar a ser un día mi esposa, por lo menos aprende a cocinar― le había dicho.

Así es que se puso a la obra de enseñarle los platillos más sencillos que a él le gustaban. Para su sorpresa, Ayame aprendió rápido. Si aprendía de esa forma, más tarde la enviaría a instruirse en la repostería y helados, aprovechando sus habilidades de aprendizaje.

 **Ojos**

A decir verdad había muchas cosas en común entre ellos. El color de sus cabellos eran auténticos, el color de la piel pálida y ambos, ambos tenían problemas con sus ojos, ella no veía un carajo con o sin lentes y él tenía los ojos muertos, como pescado, trucha, sapo. Aunque pareciera difícil de aceptar o creer, esa característica era un plus, Gintoki lo sabía. Los lentes en Ayame la hacían lucir sexy y resaltaban más el marco de su cara y el color de sus ojos. Lentes sexys que la hacían ver como maestra, enfermera, secretaria, vaya, esas fantasías que tienen los hombre pervertidos como él.

 **Libro**

¿Qué había de interesante en la librería? Gintoki se dormía hasta leyendo la Jump. ¿Qué tenía que hacer en la librería? Pues un encargo, encontrar el nuevo libro de hechicería y elfos para el hijo de un cliente. Así fue que se enredó entre todos esos niños y nerds para conseguir uno de los nuevos ejemplares de la saga. Lo que no pensó encontrar era a Sarutobi vestida de bruja o elfa como parte del stand de la presentación. Hablaba con los niños mientras les daba un libro, dulces y folletos. Sonreía divertida y se dejaba tomar fotos. Viéndola de lejos no parecía tan loca, de hecho era linda y amable. ¿Por qué no podía ser así con él? Con cautela buscó un libro, no quería que lo descubriera.

 **Problema**

Era la primera vez que se habían sentado a tomar un café, con la condición que Ayame permaneciera en su lugar y no se acercara demasiado. Gintoki quería dejarle un par de puntos en claro antes de levantar una orden de restricción contra ella. La situación del acoso ya se había vuelto descontrolado. Al principio lo encontró divertido y obvio subió su ego de macho, pero ahora había niños de por medio y una reputación que cuidar. Pero no quería deshacerse de ella porque la necesitaba, además, ella siempre lo hacía sentir importante, así que… Decidió establecer horarios, reglas, puntos que no debían pasarse. Entregó una hoja que ella debía firmar de común acuerdo. Sarutobi rió divertida, era como hacer un contrato pre-matrimonial. Tomó la hoja y firmó, después ella sacó otra hoja con sus puntos personales. Para ella también se estaba convirtiendo en un problema no poder concentrarse en su trabajo por culpa suya, así que le dio el horario de su trabajo para que desapareciera de su vista. Gintoki rió igual mientras se miraban fijamente. Sí, como si leyeran la hoja de los bienes mancomunados.

 **Fácil**

Entre los muchos secretos que esconde Gin-san es, cómo conoció a Sarutobi Ayame y que fue la única mujer que casi logra echarle la soga al cuello. Sí, fue fácil en ese momento para ella amarrarlo y hacerle creer que pasaron cosas entre ellos. Su error fue creer que todos los hombres eran manipulables y fáciles… Bajó la guardia para obtener los favores del samurái. Por eso no quería contar eso a nadie, mostrarles que fue débil ante aquella mentira. Porque en el fondo lo quería… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en realidad se casaban? Un matrimonio con Ayame sí que no sería nada fácil ni aburrido.

 **Casa**

Dice que quiere formar una familia, tener hijos y morir de viejo mientras cuida a sus nietos, eso es lo que luego dice, a veces como broma o sarcasmo. Aunque tampoco es como si desechara la posibilidad, lo que no había era una mujer a la altura. Todas las que mostraban interés en él estaban locas y la que le gustaba era un amor imposible, sí la chica del clima. Por eso estar con esos niños y jugar al papá, le reconfortaba en secreto, se estaba acercando a eso o por lo menos en juego o sueños. Aun así, guardaba entre sus deseos, una enorme casa, con niños, perros, jardín y por su puesto una gran alberca para pasar el verano.

 **Luna**

Por qué brillas igual, porque te sientes igual y quizá sabes también como ella. El color de la luna representado en cada uno de sus mechones. El brillo se acentúa más al anochecer. Ayame anotó eso en su libreta de _"Cosas que hay que saber de tu futuro esposo"_ Nunca había visto el cabello platinado bajo la misma luna, era como si esta le brindara toda su luz. Por su puesto, bajo ella, Gin brillaba y sonreía. Componiendo un cuadro precioso entre la noche, su sombra y los rayos transparentes de la luna. Caminaba despacio dejándose bañar por los mismos. Ayame miraba desde una azotea. Su espectáculo privado, nocturno de siempre, esperado casi todas las noches cuando Gintoki volvía del pachinko.

 **Justicia**

Al principio se dio cuenta que, Tsukuyo si llamaba la atención de Gintoki así como la de muchos hombres. Era una puta. Las putas generalmente son muy codiciadas y solicitadas. Evidentemente no competiría con ella. Ayame sabía su lugar, no era cualquier mujer, era una asesina experta, importante nijna, amiga del Shogun y por supuesto, brillante y colaboradora con el gobierno. Era como comparar una ejecutiva con una cabaretera. Esperen, eso era… A pesar de eso la "cortesana" era su rival. A Gintoki le gustaban sus grandes tetas y obvio seguro sabía hacer buenas mamadas, era una prostituta. Algunas veces descubría a Gin interactuando con ella de forma coqueta y ella parecía tener sentimientos como los de ella, pero no más profundos. Sentía que Gin se olvidaba de ella. Pero cuando se enteró que la despachó, le dijo un rotundo NO, la vida le hizo justicia. Justicia a la buena porque después de ese incidente, Tsukuyo aparecía pocas veces y ella volvió a tener ese lugar privilegiado. ¿Cuál? Ser la única que puede ligarse a Gintoki.

 **Otoño**

Las personas que nacieron bajo la estación del otoño tienen conexión directa con el agua, el oeste y las emociones. Son personas llenas de sentimientos, volátiles, libres y fluyen al igual que los ríos. Octubre es uno de los meses más callados y tranquilos, caen las hojas de los árboles y un día de ese mes de hace algunos años nació él. Gintoki representaba todos los arquetipos de la temporada que nació. Vivaracho y caótico al mismo tiempo. La época más neutral del año, donde existe la renovación, la limpieza, el inicio del silencio y los ciclos.

Cada vez que se asomaba la fecha de cumpleaños, se sentía solitario y un poco viejo. Pero desde que están todos esos marginales a su lado, ya ni tiempo le da de pensar si está solo y envejece con dignidad. ¡Ah! Sarutobi, ella, siempre está ahí.

 **Control**

Su desempeño había bajado casi en un 30%. Algunos compañeros se lo recriminaron. "Saachan estas fallando mucho" Ella estaba consiente. Conocía la causa. Se había enamorado como lo hacen las mujeres inteligentes, como una idiota. No podía ponerse un alto ella misma. Necesitaba control, sobre sus acciones. Aunque cuando se trataba de cierto peliblanco no podía hacer nada por ella misma y se hundía en un agujero llamado amor. Nunca la habían visto tan desesperada y descontrolada, nerviosa y aturdida por un hombre, bueno Ayame jamás se interesó por un hombre, nunca estuvo relacionada con ellos. Su profesionalismo se esfumaba junto con su corazón cuando Gintoki la ignoraba. No, ya no tenía control de sí misma cuando estaba cerca, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Cayó por completo y tampoco es que lo quiera cambiar.

 **Noche**

"Ahí vamos otra vez" pensó Gintoki cuando la sintió metros tras él en la calle. Estaba borracho pero la intuición seguía funcionando. Se detuvo en secó cuando la oyó moverse. Quería verla. Había días en los que estaba de humor y dejaba a Saachan hacer lo que quisiera, por mero gusto y subir su autoestima. Esa noche era una de esas.

― Ven― llamó Gintoki recargándose en un poste― sal de ahí, no te voy a hacer nada… de hecho…

Al instante, Ayame apareció frente a él, con su rostro iluminado y sonrojado. Gintoki sonrió lacónicamente y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Ella tragó saliva nerviosa sin apartar su mirada de él.

― ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿No querías esto? Vamos, dame un beso― tomó su cintura atrayendo su delgado cuerpo a él― oye, calma, no te haré nada― Ayame tembló al sentir el contacto― Si no fueras tan fastidiosa, ya te hubiera hecho mi esposa desde hace meses pero siempre tienes que arruinarlo… ¿por qué?

― Me gusta la mala vida― susurró Ayame dejándose besar.

 **Sin aliento**

Ese día no tenía planeado seguir a Gintoki pero aprovechó la oportunidad. Lo vio caminar descuidado y con la vista perdida en el cielo mientras se sacaba los mocos. ¿A dónde iba? El cerebro de Saachan pensó en una mujer y decidió averiguar. Para su sorpresa se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a su amado Gintoki encontrarse con el comandante del Shisengumi y verlos entrar juntos a un hotel del amor. "¿Qué demonios? Gin-san es homo. Se dijo.

Ante la duda y la vergüenza de ser humillada por un hombre, entró al hotel. Se coló en los ductos de aire y así pudo encontrar la habitación donde se hospedaron. Lo que vio a continuación la dejo sin palabras, le cortó la respiración pero algo dentro de ella estaba hormigueando. Y como buena fujoshi se quedó hasta terminar la escena que ambos hombres representaron. "Al menos Gin-san es activo" pensó con placer.

 **Cama**

― Gin-san y yo ya hemos estado juntos desde antes de conocerte― dijo Ayame a Tsukuyo. Era una de esas peleas que solían tener las rivales de amor.

― Ya me has dicho tu derecho de antigüedad, cambia el tema, aburres, di algo nuevo. Algo que de verdad me haga darme por vencida.

― ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo que Gin y yo ya hemos estado en la cama varias veces? O cuando nos íbamos a casar y Gin estaba dispuesto a todo por mí.

Tsukuyo dejó caer su pipa del horror que acababa de escuchar. Aquello no lo sabía y no lo esperaba. Miró el suelo y se tragó los pedazos de su corazón rotó.

― Saachan, si sabes que "estar en la cama" no cuenta como algo sexual, ¿cierto? Para ello debes usar, "tuvimos sexo, hacer el amor, coger, etc." Aún eres una niña.

― Ups lo olvide, eso lo debes saber mejor que nadie, eres experta. ¡En la puteria!

Luego ambas se enfrascaron en una discusión y pelea que los meseros del café no pudieron detener.

 **Compromiso**

Ahí estaba ella, arrodillada frente a él con una cajita roja de terciopelo que contenía un anillo de oro. Los transeúntes miraban a la pareja con curiosidad y sorpresa. Gintoki dio un paso atrás listo para salir huyendo y no porque fuera Saachan si no que el anillo, el anillo de compromiso ahuyentaba a todos los hombres libres. Kagura y Shinpachi se quedaron sin palabras.

― Gin-san, casémonos― finalmente esas palabras habían salido. Tanto tiempo ensayando para que al final sucediera.

Gintoki seguía mirando a la joven con recelo y desconfianza.

― No, dilo con amor― respondió él. Para sorpresa de todos los que estaban atentos cual novela de televisión.

― Gin-san, querido Gin-San…

― ¿Sí, Acosadora? Te escucho.

― Me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo.

― Mmmm No me gusto el sarcasmo, pero aceptó.

Dicho esto, dio la media vuelta y desapareció en la multitud con los niños. Ayame seguía de rodillas, colorada y repitiendo. "Cásate conmigo, cásate conmigo"

 **Regreso**

Al principio intentó por todos los medios sacarlo de su cabeza. Pensaba en él a toda hora y hacia mal su trabajo. Cualquier cosa le recordaba a él y las canciones siempre hablaban de romance. Continuar con su normalidad no era posible teniendo en cuenta que ya su corazón no estaba con ella. Por más que intentara escapar de ese sentimiento siempre volvía a él. Podía alejarse un poco pero después, su misma carne lo necesitaba. Y ya se encontraba en los tejados, escondida tras los postes, dentro de los ductos de ventilación. Al final del día siempre volvía a él porque ya no podía hacer otra cosa que ser suya.

 **Sufrir**

De pronto un par de días dejo de sentirla. Podía reconocer su presencia kilómetros de distancia, ese olor a nato y a flores, si a flores, Saachan olía a flores con nato. Simplemente desapareció. Eso lo consternó, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a tener una sombra extra por si acaso. Inconscientemente se encontró buscando tras la televisión, dentro del armario, en la boca de Sadaharu, golpeó el techo con su espada de madera por si la acosadora caía. Pero nada. Ella no estaba ahí.

Por las calles, miraba hacia todas partes tratando de encontrarla. Esperaba que saltara sobre él como solía hacerlo pero no, ella seguía sin aparecer. Tres semanas completas, sufriendo por ella. ¿Qué me pasa? Se preguntó. Ella le hacía falta, la extrañaba aunque no lo quisiera admitir y es que a veces la costumbre puede más que la razón.

Después de tres semanas, Ayame asomó su cabeza del techo y saludó efusiva a Gin.

― No me hables. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

― Me enferme, no podía salir de casa… eso quiere decir que tú ¡Me extrañaste!

― Quieres decir que has hecho esperar a Gin-san y mereces un castigo…

― Sí, átame― Sarutobi sonrió con malicia mostrando la soga.

 **-o-**

 **A decir verdad, los drabbles son cosas sencillas, pues son sólo ideas o conceptos, así que porque ello me resultó fácil. Desconozco si pueda hacer otra cosa, pero con esto debe bastar.  
Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios.  
Abrazos. **


End file.
